Devil Arm
by Lelouch of the Rebellion
Summary: A cursed power that only brings destruction, a power that neither human nor Faunus can contain. Only those with Sparda's bloodline can contain this power. This bloodline courses through the veins of Jaune Arc, and he must bear the curse of the Devil Arm.


Devil Arm

Life…

It is truly wonderful is it not? We experience love, friendships, joy and other beautiful emotions, and though we may experience hatred, foes, sadness and other painful emotions life is still wonderful.

Death...

Though it may seem saddening it is also necessary. Life is not eternal. It is limited and fragile and can easily be withered away. It is through death, where we can all move on from our joy and sadness.

After Life…

It is often believed that after death we are reborn. Our rebirth is in an eternal place of joy. It is a place where we can reunite with our lost loved ones, so we may experience happiness. It is a place where we may shed tears of unwavering affection. It is a place where our love transcends.

* * *

><p>This world is vast and beautiful. Remnant has a long history, with legends that are but mere fairy tales now.<p>

But these legends are very much real. They have only been forgotten through the ages.

Human and Faunus alike have forgotten their beautiful past. They have forgotten that they had once lived in harmony. That the world was peaceful and in a sense... perfect. But what is truly saddening is their forgetfulness of the third race…

Grimm.

The Grimm we know now, are but monsters. Monsters that have lost their way… monsters that have forgotten what they once were.

They were not always regarded as demons…

They were once angels… beings that human and Faunus respected and adored. Their adoration for the proud race was soon directed towards their respected ruler... a ruler by the name of Sparda.

His rule was just and righteous; he loved Human, Faunus and Grimm. His love for the three races never divided evenly. As time went on he had married a Grimm woman by the name of Nyx and was blessed with three healthy boys.

But power can corrupt people. But it was not the wise King Sparda who gave in to the lust of power. It was his trusted brethren, who believed that they were the strongest, wisest and most deserving to rule the entirety of Remnant.

So Sparda's friends, his brothers and even his beloved wife betrayed him. He was betrayed by his own people and was imprisoned for eternity.

But his legacy lived on, with his three boys… his three treasures. With their help he was freed from the shackles of imprisonment.

Knowing that his people were far too corrupt to be saved, Sparda used his demonic sword, Force Edge to wipe their existence away. But it was not destruction that they faced, it was the loss of their souls. Their free will… their memories. Without these they became inhuman monsters, monsters that could not be saved.

Sparda himself had sacrificed his very soul as well, to ensure that there was no **true **Grimm left in the world… save for his three beloved children, who are blessed with eternal life, but cursed with the memories of forgotten times.

But they lived… they lived because it was their father's wish. It was his wish for them to experience life… and when they are ready to pass away, death… to finally meet their father in the afterlife.

That was Sparda's wish… that is what he longed for… but most importantly…

He couldn't wait to meet his future grandchildren…

* * *

><p>Centuries later<p>

Time has gone on. The age of Grimm long past. Human and Faunus no longer live in harmony… they are like strangers now. Not knowing if they are friends or foes.

Despair is all we feel now. Love and compassion is now but a single star in the now endless darkness that the world is today.

But despite how much despair there is, another star as come to life, in the form of a child.

…

Screams of a woman in pain fills the air.

In a large beautiful room, where crimson drapes are hung, red walls with gold scrollwork engravings on each side showing a look of sophistication. The woman who was screaming was in bed, she was in labor, her screams getting louder and louder by the second. With her was the doctor, helping her through the entire ordeal.

But after suffering from the pain of giving life, the woman with blonde locks stops her screaming the moment she heard the high pitch whine of a newborn child. Her painful expression vanishes at that moment in favor of a joyous smile.

The doctor has the child wrapped in white cloth, a few stands of blond hair evident. He hands the child over to the new mother.

"It's a boy." Is all he said, for that's all that he needed to say. He leaves the room allowing the child and mother to be in peace.

As the doctor leaves a man in his late twenties wearing a red overcoat and red pants, with beautiful platinum hair and blue-silver eyes bursts through the doors, worry etched upon his face.

"Johanna, are you okay? Is the baby-" He halts, all his worry disappears at the sight of the loving mother holding her sleeping child.

The now identified Johanna looks at the man in front of her, a radiant smile upon her features. "Dante, it's a boy."

Dante walks towards the two precious people before him, smiling in relief. "Sorry I was late, you wouldn't believe the traffic."

Johanna raises an eye brow at the man she loves. "You were eating pizza, weren't you?"

Dante has a quick laugh before magically pulling a slice of pizza out from thin air. "You know me to well." He said amused. He takes a bite of the pizza, and throws it away, not looking at where he threw it. The pizza miraculously lands on an empty silver plate.

"So how's the little guy?" He asked with a caring tone.

Johanna smiles lovingly at the seated man. She hands over the sleeping child to him which Dante graciously accepts. He starts dancing around the room while tossing the kid around playfully.

"Man, this kid is going to be one hell of a looker." Dante looks at a mirror. "I mean, look at me. He'll have my good looking face while he has your stunning blue eyes. Then there's the blonde hair! Man he'll be neck deep in pus-"

"Dante!" Johanna intervened causing Dante to almost trip over.

"Sorry, forgot that the kid was too young to hear cussing."

Johanna sighs, finding her husband's behavior to be unbelievable. But she smiles, not having it in her to hate the man she had fallen in love with.

As Dante continues to dance the booming roar of an explosion shatters their happiness. He appears next to Johanna with the boy (who was now crying because of the explosion) and gently hands him to her.

"I'll check it out. Just stay here where it's safe." Before Johanna can argue with her husband he rushes out the door, prepared to deal with the intruders.

Dante rushes out, and was now in the front entrance of the mansion. His eyes are met with crimson blood splattered on the walls and floor. The white marble floor was stained with the red liquid with corpses everywhere.

Dante walks down the red carpet stairs, his pace slow and calm despite the horrendous scene around him. When he reaches the final step and walks to the center of the room he waits patiently for a few moments.

"Come out already… I can smell you."

From the shadows multiple entities appear. The black silhouettes start changing until their actual appearance is revealed. The creatures look vaguely human, each wearing a tattered tasset that is white bone plating with red tribal outlines, the tasset is around their waists and they each have white grinning masks that are made of bone. The creatures have a blade in each hand.

Dante looks around with a playful expression. He has his hands raised up with mock confusion. "Sorry, but I don't remember inviting you guys to the party. Did you at least bring a gift?"

One of the humanoid Grimm lunge forth, and attempt to impale Dante. However, before it can even get within striking distance its head is blown off.

In Dante's left hand was a black M1911-style handgun. Another Grimm attacks from behind, without even looking Dante reveals a second handgun of the same design but was white in color. He pulls the trigger and the round from his pistol tears the monster in half. From its corpse blood-red smoke escapes the two severed limbs.

"Ebony" He looks at the black twin. "Ivory" Now at the white. "You guys ready?" He cross aims the twin pistols, a smirk upon his face.

The inward-facing side of each weapon's slide (Ebony's right and Ivory's left) is engraved with "Ebony & Ivory" in a cursive script along with the unique design of piano keys, further alluding to its name. The outward facing sides (Ebony's left and Ivory's right).

The dozen Grimm assassins attack at once from all sides. This does not faze the skilled hunter, as he fires off round after round taking out the monsters with a single shot with each pistol.

However, three make it within striking distance and they thrust their blades forth.

Beneath Dante, a red glyph activates launching him above the three Grimm. As he's in the air he activates another red glyph and he retreats back upstairs.

The three Grimm shoot towards him.

As they approach Dante smirks yet again.

From his back red energy builds up, the handle of a sword manifests and then from the hilt the red energy manifests into a sword. The sword was on his back even though it wasn't using a sheath.

It's a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The pommel is split having several spikes. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull

Dante places his twin pistols in their holsters and grabs hold of the sword and makes quick work of the assassins. He stands wide open for an attack, radiating confidence as he was doing so.

The first beast attacks Dante easily deflects the attack with his sword and cleaves the beast in half. The other two attack him at once. Dante blocks strike after strike with a playful demeanor. He quickly goes on the offensive though. He instantly cuts the head off of the second creature.

Dante and the sole survivor were crossing swords. The dual wielding Grimm spins, its blades too fast for a normal person to keep up. But Dante was far from normal. He bypasses the spinning attack and cleaves through the monster and its swords.

After finishing he rests his sword on his shoulder.

"I hate uninvited guests. They don't even have the courtesy to bring gifts."

His playful demeanor all but vanishes at the sound of his wife's scream. Without a moment's delay he sprints back with worry etched upon his face.

He barges in, the sight of his lover with his child in her arms fending off a Grimm of the same type from last time, but this time the grinning mask was crimson red.

Dante rushes to aid Johanna catching the Grimm off guard. He beheads the Grimm.

"You okay, Johanna?"

Johanna breathes heavily but regains herself not long after. "I'm fine, but we need to get out of here."

"Agreed, I think brother will be able to-" He stops when darkness fills the room, the room they were once in no longer seen.

Dante looks around the dark void. "Man, how am I supposed to get the spotlight if they keep adding black to everything?"

More Grimm from earlier appear, some with white masks while others have red masks. Each and every assassin has two swords.

Dante grabs hold of his sword. He points the blade towards his opponents, smiling at the soon to be dead Grimm.

"Well then, let's wrap up this crazy party, shall we?"

Before Dante can start hacking and slashing he suddenly hears Johanna collapse. Dante looks at his wife with concern. The Grimm, take the opportunity to strike as he looks away. But Dante kills the entire group instantly.

He kneels beside Johanna (who was lying on her back) with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" As he's examining her he notices a deep wound in her abdomen, blood flooding out of her wound. As Dante was about to question what happened he remembers the Grimm from before, the one that attacked Johanna when he was gone.

Dante holds the wound. "No, no, no. Come on, Johanna you can make it."

The life in Johanna's eyes begins to fade, her complexion as pale as the white snow. Dante cups her cheek. "You kept telling me how much of a bitch it'll be to give birth to a child and that it would be worse than all the stab wounds I go through. So if you're not all talk then prove it to me." The playful demeanor that Dante used to evoke was vanishing, the life of the woman he had fallen dwindling. "Come on… please don't die."

As Dante's teary eyes were shut, he feels his cheek being cupped. His eyes open, the sight of his beloved gracing him with the smile he loved so much.

"Dante, I don't have much time. So could you…" She was beginning to drift into unconsciousness. "Will you…"

"Of course." Dante replied his hold on her tightening. "I'll be here the whole time."

The child in her arms begins to cry, as if knowing that his mother would leave him soon. Johanna attempts to quiet the boy. "Shhh, little one. Mommy's here, she's here." Her eyes threaten to close yet again. Despite her time almost being up, she smiles.

…

"Jaune…"

"Jaune?" Dante asked.

Johanna looks at her husband with a tired smile. "The name of our son. Do you like it? I just thought of it and I was hoping you would like it too."

The silver hair hunter smiles at his wife, his sadness and pain disappear for that one moment. "I like it. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. The ladies will love it."

Johanna has a weak chuckle. "Good, I'm glad" Her hold on her husband's arm weakens. "That you…" The pool of blood reaches Dante's shoes. And with one last breath. "Liked it." Her arm falls to the blood stained floor. The once beautiful sapphire eyes that were filled with life were shut from the world.

As Dante mourns over the loss of his wife, he grabs hold of, Jaune. "Alright kid we've gotta get out of here." As he's prepared to stand he feels a painful sting in his chest. He looks down to see a sword impaled through him.

"Not again." He casually said. Dante looks behind him to see a Grimm of the same type from before. Dante uses Ivory and shoots its head off. When the creature drops dead he removes the sword. A white light covers his wound, healing it instantly.

In front of him were hundreds of the assassin type Grimm. Dante smiles, knowing full well that he was at a severe disadvantage.

"Great, I could deal with this many if I didn't have my kid. But with little Jauney things are now a little complicated." He looks at his young son with pride. "First day and you're already making me do unpleasant stuff." He removes his crimson amulet that was wrapped around his neck. He puts it over, Jaune's head.

"Now before I send you off there's something you need to know. My brother… he's very annoying. He'll probably want you to learn some code of honor and bullshit like that. So until I come back you just pretend he's right." Dante places his hand on the red amulet that was now with his son. Crimson light illuminates from the young boy and begins to fade away. As he disappears his father says his goodbye.

"Adios kid."

Jaune vanishes from Dante's arms, leaving him alone with all the Grimm.

Dante turns towards the creatures with his sword in hand. "God, I hate being the son of Sparda sometimes… okay I hate it all the time."

* * *

><p>In a nice Japanese style house, a bright red light appears at the front. This does not go unnoticed by a man with spiked up silver hair, with features that were perfectly identical with Dante's. The Dante look alike wears a blue long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket. In his left hand was a sheathed katana.<p>

The guard is an oval, and the tsuka-ito seems to be braided from white and black material. The scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end. It also has a yellow sageo, the cord used to tie the katana to the waist.

The man with the katana walks outside. He hears the sound of crying. Against his better judgment he walks over to the source of the cries. He sees a new born baby wrapped in cloth.

The man showed no care for the crying child. That is until he noticed the red amulet around his neck. He picks the child up to get a better look at the necklace.

"Dante's necklace?" He said with slight confusion.

"Vergil!" He looks back at the entrance of his home to see a woman a couple years younger than him, having brown hair with red streaks throughout her hair. She also has black horns, which means she must be a Faunus. Her brown eyes look at Vergil with worry. "Is there something wrong?"

Vergil sighs, and walks inside with the child in hand. The Faunus woman starts asking him questions which Vergil calmly answers.

"This must be my brother's child. Dante's child." Vergil said as he was holding, Jaune.

The brunette looks at the baby with a confused expression. "Why would Dante send us his child?" She suddenly frowns. "Is this his way of telling us to babysit him?"

Vergil sighs knowing full well that it is something his brother would most likely do. But he denies this, anticipating another reason. "Dante wouldn't give him the amulet unless it was important. Something must have happened."

Suddenly, from the amulet a note appears, rose petals fall on the note for flare. On the note read.

_Dear, big brother. I've sent my kid to you because my wife has unfortunately been murdered. I suspect that I will suffer a similar fate rather soon. So as I'm kicking ass I might as well send you this letter. Basically I need you to take care of my kid. Which means you'll be a dad for two now! I'm sure you'll love having two kids so it shouldn't be any trouble. I guess I'll see you in the afterlife brother.'_

After Vergil read the letter he sighs. "Adette, throw him out."

"Vergil!"

"I refuse to look after two children."

Suddenly another note appears in front of Vergil.

'_Oh and don't throw my kid out. That's just low even for you.'_

Vergil pinches the bridge of his nose, obviously annoyed with his younger twin brother. "Fine, I'll take care of him. What's his name anyways?"

Another note suddenly appears.

'_His name is Jaune. Use the last name Arc.'_

"Sometimes I wonder if he's just trying to anger me."

Another note appears.

'_I only do it because it's fun.'_

Once again, Vergil sighs in annoyance. "How is he even doing that?"

…

"Huh… I was expecting another-"

Poof

"God damn it." The annoyed brother said as he read the note.

'_Because I'm Dante.'_

…

"You are far too arrogant." Vergil said as he crumbles the note. He then thinks back to the note about Jaune's name. "Arc… isn't that his mother's last name?"

Adette gets her husband's attention "Vergil, where should Jaune sleep tonight."

Vergil stands from his seat and makes his way out. "Just put him in the cradle with, Adam until we get another one."

Adette carries Jaune to a different room. She slides the door open revealing a single cradle with a baby boy in it that's about a couple weeks old. She places Jaune right next to the other baby with brown and red hair.

As the two boys were sleeping Adette watches them with a pleasant smile, happy that the two boys were getting sleep.

"So they're asleep." Adette turns to see Vergil without his sword.

"They are." She looks at the boys again. "Aren't they cute?"

Vergil stand next to the cradle and looks at the sleeping boys with a stoic expression. "I will honor my brother's wishes by calling him Jaune Arc. But Jaune is now a member of the Taurus family. Which means I will teach both of them when the time comes."

Vergil leaves the room, leaving Adette alone once again with the children. "Adam, you've got a brother now, aren't you happy?"

As she says this, the two newly made brothers hold hands as they sleep.

Adam and Jaune...

Brothers

* * *

><p>AN: If you liked the first chapter then I'm afraid that I won't be continuing this story until I'm either done or close to finishing my other story. But if you didn't like the chapter then I guess this is a good thing for you.<p>

Now to be honest I wrote that entire chapter in an hour because... well because I felt like it. So it's not my best work but I had some fun writing it.

Remember to leave a review on how I can improve. If you want to favorite/follow this story that's cool too.

Have a wonderful day.


End file.
